zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Tia and Megumi Oumi
Tia (ティオ Tio) and Megumi Oumi (大海恵 Ōumi Megumi) are two fictional characters in the manga and anime series Konjiki no Gash Bell! and are considered the female protagonists of the series and the first official and main allies of the main protagonists Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine. Tia is skilled in Defense Magic but she also has a few offensive spells and healing spells but overall, her magic mostly consists of defensive and supporting magic. Tia placed 5th in the battle overall. Tia Tia is a mamodo child from the other world sent to the human world to compete in the battle for Mamodo King. Tia's Personality Tia is best described as a tomboyish girl who is not afraid to stand up and face even the strongest of enemies or get hurt, but she is also a generally sweet child that enjoys spending time with her friends and will do anything to help them, refusing to leave them behind in times of trouble. This is mostly emphasized in battle, or towards people like Megumi, Kiyo, or even Zatch, whom she has a crush on. Although, she often hides this crush by pretending to have a crush on Kiyo. She also has an immense fear of heights. However, she also has a fearsome temper and, when provoked or angered, will comically strangle the one who irritates her; ironically, the one who suffers this punishment the most is Zatch Bell. Because of this, she has earned the reputation of a bully in the Mamodo World, as Kanchome referred to her as "Tia the Strangler" upon seeing her. She also has a great admiration for Megumi, as she is constantly seen imitating Megumi's pop idol side. Tia works hard for Megumi so Megumi can follow her dream of becoming a pop star. Tia's Biography When she first came to the human world, she was anxious and worried about fighting as well as who her human partner would be. She constantly searched for the owner of her book, while at the same time tried to avoid enemies. She eventually ran into another mamodo, Maruss , and his partner Rembrandt at a church (on a cruise chip in the anime). Due to Maruss being an old friend of hers, Tia initially thought she didn't have to worry, but immediately found out otherwise upon being betrayed by her friend, who told her that in the battle, making friends was an impossibility and the only way to win was by eliminating every opponent despite any feeling they may have had before, and that because Tia had trusted him, she had already sealed her own defeat. Angered that her friend would sell her out but knowing that there was no way she could defeat him without a partner, Tia attempted to escape, but Maruss only attacked her, though he failed to burn her book. She was eventually found by Megumi and taken to the hospital to recover ; with Maruss's betrayal still fresh in her mind, Tia was forced to seal away her own heart, refusing to trust anyone due to not wanting to feel the pain of betrayal ever again. (Note: the following is explained only in the anime) Of course, after some time had passed, Megumi, who resolved to take care of Tia, gradually made her way into Tia's heart; however, Maruss's cruel actions still plagued her, and left her to believe that she was supposed to give Megumi something in return for her great compassion. Upon realizing that not only could she not give Megumi anything, but that her presence was a burden on Megumi, Tia tried to run away, but was stopped by Megumi, who explained that they were more than just "another person" to each other - they were friends. With this, Megumi made the first step needed to heal Tia's injured heart, and was ultimately chosen as Tia's partner. After learning of the battle for king and her destiny to fight as Tia's partner, as well as the reasons behind Tia's pain, Megumi chose to fight alongside Tia, despite the young mamodo's wishes in the beginning; they fought against Maruss and Rembrant on many occasions, due to being easily found because of Megumi's popularity as an idol, but because their only skill was in defending, they were forced to run away in order to survive. Their first official appearance was at the time it was officially announced that the number of remaining competitors in the battle was reduced to seventy. Tia was revealed to be able to completely trust her book owner Megumi, but still thought of every other mamodo as an enemy. The two discussed trying to become allies with other mamodo, specifically Zatch Bell, but Tia refused due to not only not trusting anyone (due to Maruss' betrayal stil haunting her mind), but also because it was well known that Zatch was an outcast because of his weakness and was probably one of the early removals; she is proven wrong when she encounters him sneaking in so he could see the show. Eventually, she ran into Maruss once more and tried to run away, but was stopped when Maruss threatened to attack the fans. Tia then hoped to strike a deal: if she let Maruss send her back to the mamono world, then he would leave Megumi alone; Maruss only laughed at this and said he would attack the concert as soon as he finished her off. This prompted Zatch to protect her, but asked her to bring his partner Kiyo, but he could defeat them. She agreed to, but after remembering the night her heart was stepped on, went back and got Megumi instead, believing that Zatch would only betray her like Maruss did. Upon returning, she found a heavily injured Zatch, who asked why she didn't bring back Kiyo, but Tia only reminded him that it was hopeless for him to win, although in her heart, she made the same cruel choice that Maruss did, ignoring Zatch's pleas because she was angry and scared. Tia and Megumi resolved to fight Maruss themselves, but were quickly defeated by Maruss's underground assault, but Tia stood once more, resolving to fight alone just as she always did; she was then saved by Zatch and Kiyo, who easily gain the upper hand over Maruss. She and Megumi were awestruck by Zatch and Kiyo's teamwork, especially Tia, who was in disbelief at how strong Zatch became, and wondering why they were helping them, to which Megumi explained that it was probably due to their great courage and greater battle experience. Maruss, after being knocked around, asked why Zatch and Kiyo were protecting Tia and Megumi, especially since it was inevitable that even if they succeeded in helping them, they would have to fight them someday. Zatch only answered that even though they would be enemies someday, he still felt sorry for them, as they were constantly pushed around and forced to live in fear because of Maruss's cruelty. Seeing that Zatch hadn't really changed, Tia resolved to join the battle, and together, the two defeated Maruss when he got his shirt torn; even though Tia finally saw that Zatch was honest in wanting to help her, she still knew they were enemies, but was finally able to heal her heart upon hearing that Zatch had no intention of fighting her now and learning of Zatch's goal to become a kind king who would end the battle and the suffering it caused. This allowed Tia to set a goal for herself in the battle: to become a kind king as well, in case Zatch somehow failed; from then on, the two teams recognized each other as allies. Kiyo, Megumi, Zatch, and Tia promise to help each other and later fight together successfully against Purio and Zoboron and their bookkeepers. They become a team of sorts and fight together again when Penny sends Ancient Mamodo after Zatch and Kiyo. During the battle against the Ancient Mamodo, Dalmos, Tia is given Zatch's spellbook to protect and is able to do so with the help of other mamodo teams who have vowed to defeat the Ancient Mamodo and their leader, Zofis. During the 10 months of Clear Note's recovery, Tia meditates under waterfalls to help improve her defensive abilities, which can be seen dramatically. At the final battle, Tia and Megumi join Zatch, Kiyo, and Sunbeam as they race to the battleground on Ponygon's back. Tia uses her enhanced defense spells to shield them from Clear's powerful long range attack spell. She manages to protect them long enough for Clear's spell to be destroyed. However, the strain of holding back Clear's massive attack is too much and her book begins to deteriorate and then burn. Tia tells Zatch that she was glad she could help him reach the final battle. Before fading away she tells Zatch to win and that she will see him tomorrow. Megumi Oumi Megumi Oumi (大海 恵, Ōumi Megumi) is a teen pop idol and Tia's Book Owner in the battle for Mamodo King. Megumi's Personality Even though she's a pop star, she's just like a regular girl. She's often seen in dresses or skirts. She aspired to become a singer because of a long time dream to make people happy with her songs, and eventually made it as a successful teen idol to males and females alike, although she had no clue as to her future with the friend she would make after resolving to join the battle. on some occasions, she has stated that she wanted "a normal life," most likely due to her hard-working lifestyle as a pop idol. She has a very kind-hearted personality, and sees Tia like a little sister, often calming down her fits of rage and helping explain the world to her. Megumi is shown to have feelings for Kiyo. When Megumi teases Suzy on her relationship with Kiyo, Tia noted that this behavior is unheard of and wonders if she has eyes for Kiyo. During the assault on Faudo when Unko Tin Tin asks Megumi to say his name, Tia states that Megumi will not willingly say it so she can't embarrass herself in front of Kiyo. Tia again gives an example as she tells Megumi that it is her chance to "kiss" Kiyo as he is in need of CPR. While she at first states that it is vulgar, she ties her hair in preparation to perform CPR however Momon beats her to the punch. In the anime her feelings are more prominently shown as there are many instances of Megumi blushing while in the company of Kiyo such as the time when Apollo said Kiyo brought his "girlfriend" with him on their trip. She blushed greatly while Kiyo was flustered by Apollo for the comment. Megumi's Biography She found Tia drowning in the ocean, and even though their relationship was strained at first, Megumi's warm-hearted personality allowed her to make her way into Tia's heart and win her trust. Tia's old friend from the Mamodo World who ended up betraying her, Megumi began to feel unsafe and tried canceling her shows, something that Tia wouldn't allow, and hoped if it was possible for them to form alliances with other Mamodo, also something that Tia forbade. After being helped by Zatch and Kiyo, Megumi saw them as friends, like Tia, and swore that one day they would return the favor. After Clear Note returned to the Mamodo World, Megumi returned to being a pop idol. She can be seen visiting Zatch and Kiyo with a lonely face, having missed Tia. A month after the battle to decide the Mamodo King ended, Megumi received a letter from Tia and tearfully read it. Spells Tia and Megumi rely mostly on defensive or healing spells, making them very useful in battles as defensive powerhouses. Because of their abilities, they are considered valuable allies to Zatch and Kiyo. It is revealed by Dufort in the manga that her defense spells are powered by her protective feelings, which are a reflection of her true nature. Spellbooks they burned * Zoboron, at an amusement park (with help from Zatch) (episode 30) * Boru Bora, near Mochinoki Park (episode 56) * Alm, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 61) * Gelios, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 61) * Wonrei, inside Faudo (at Li-en's request) (manga only, chapter 222) * Ponygon, at the Rocky Mountains (at Sunbeam's request) (manga only, chapter 311) Trivia * Megumi's name (恵) translates to "blessing" or "charity". Ōumi (大海) literally means "large ocean". * Tia made a Volcan 300-like toy named "Volunlun", which appears to be a female version of Vulcan. * The spellbook colors of the four main mamodos are all "warm" colors. Tia's book is vermillion-colored, Zatch's is red, Kanchomé's is yellow and Ponygon's is salmon. * Megumi is the only book owner besides Kiyo and Shion who was shown to be going to school. References * Absolute Anime (NOTE: The age on the page is incorrect) Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:King Festival Participant Category:Golden Book Mamodo Category:Female Characters Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Heroines